The use of disposable diapers is widespread in the U.S. as well as many other countries. The typical baby goes through 5000 to 8000 diapers before the completion of potty training, and Americans use millions of diapers each year. Obviously, the mess and odor associated with diapers is undesirable and a source of discomfort in the household. Disposable diapers are often thrown directly into the trash, resulting, in an emanating odor in the trash bin. Alternatively, to avoid this, the user must place the dirty diaper in some type of bag prior to placing it in the trash. This however, is inconvenient in that it requires the user to have a supply of such bags and retrieve the bag when needed. Similarly, cleaning wipes are a common tool in cleaning the baby upon unfastening or removal of the diaper, and the user must have a supply of such wipes nearby when needed. There is a need in the art for a disposable diaper that is more amenable to convenient cleanup and disposal.